


INIGO SUCKS

by lefiate



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, True Love, Wow, dont @ me bro, i havent slept properly in like a week, im so tired, it's 3:30 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiate/pseuds/lefiate
Summary: this is pure bullshit but it would also probably happen because it's owain and inigo which makes it even worse this non typoed typing is Fake As Hell i want to die





	

**Author's Note:**

> the only serious owainigo i feel like writing is ANGST (u bet im doin it mhmm mhm ) AND NOW IT'S 4 AM INSTEAD OF 3:#0 SINCE STARTING THIS im so hungry im so tired im kinda delusional from sleep deprivation over the past week i hope oyu like my story yay

Hey oowain im going to kick sand in your face because you’re too pretty and you’re a prince andi dont know how to talk to Guys fuck oyu

Inigo no what dont kick sand in my face im too HANDSOME owain Cries out with his beautiful, prince voice that he uses to yell out stupid names like Thunder Ass Blade Strike 52

Kinogo kicks the sand in owains face like he said he would because inigo isnt a quitter thats not how olivia raised him to be nuh huh

INGIOGI WHAT UFKC IS WORNG WITH YOU

I DONT KNOW IOWAING IM GAY I THINK

WHAT

 withh that Inigo runs away Crying Like The Little Bitch he is leaivng owiann sitting there with sand face sand prince face

INIGOIGOIAJIGJSIJA YOURE A PRICK woainin calls after him rubbing his eyes because theres sand in his beautiufl princely lovely eyes that look like the beginnings of spring to inigos gay, gay little mind

 

 

  

Inigogisaji cried in his tent that night becasuse he's a failure at flirting and life and in a sepearpte tent owain touched his quill to the his lips, black ink striking against the delicate pink Hewrote:

Next time inigo pulls any shit im just going to push him over i’m 6’1 and he’s like a 5’3 twink fuck you inigo Die.

 

 

doop dopopd pdoo cocka doodle it:s morning now Robin calls eveyrone and the shepreds are all there excetp inigo who staays stays in his tent because he sucks and has crippling depression according to his trophy in Smash Bros also he knows he ahs made a FOOL of himself by kicking SAND in PRINCE OWAIN's beautiful face

owain get your boytoy robin robins at owain

  
HES NOT MY BOYTOYO GOOODDDDD DDDDDDDDD

relaly because you two are like kinda gay i think you'd makea good couple ya got chemistry like a Train on Fire

  
no no way inigo and i are striahgt up bros emphasize on the STRAIGHT LEIKE NO HOOM BRO 

yeah okay sure  im the player in this i hacked this game you two are going to s support right now 

  
robin i spout oalot of shit and i dont know what that even <MEANS

dont worry about it its' okay just go talk to him robin pushes  owain to inigo's tent because owain is   a stubborn BEautiful man and he Hates Inigoo atm     i will leave oyu to your deed. owian.

Yeah okay wahtever INIGO OPEN UP THIS LARGE HUNK OF MAN IS COMIGNT HROUGH owian kicks upon inigos door and summer salts in landing by inigos crying Form

inigo stop crying you're gonna miss the Bacon Breakfast

inigso tears stop for a seocnd at the mention of such a Sweet Delicacy befoore he has seocnd DOUbts lookign at owains hanadsome prince face no it's fine i dont kneeed the bacon i want to stay here

owain squishes inigos cheeks together and he can feel the otehr boys gay ass tears on his pammlsm whats wrong    bro you're never thsi soad on bacon da dude that swee t baocn tho you love sweet bacon

no owian........................................... i need osmething sweeter

my moms chocolate chip cookies dude i have some leftover if you want

no, sweeter

my other moms cake i think brady has that i can get him

NO OWAIN 

OH YM GOD  INGIOG WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING

IM FRUSTRATE

WHY

YOURE REALLY PRETTTY ?

DUDE I KNOW I GOT IT FROM MY MOM WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH NAYHTING INGIO

OWAIN I KINDA WANNA KISS OYU AND HOLD YOUR HAND  CAUSE LIKE                    I DONT KNOW TEA TIME I S GREAT AND ALL BUT ITS' NOT LIKE ANY OF THOSE GIRLS STAY AND IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD STAY WITH THEM AND YOUR'E LIKE REALLY HANDOSME AND CUTE I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU BECAUSE MY HEART DOES WEIRD STUFF WHEN IM WITH YOU AND I FEEL REALLY HAPPY AND STUFF LIKE I COULD DANCE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE THAT AROUNDYOOU >>?????????????!?!??!?!?!?1?1!1/1?1/.QR/.,S.M 

a silence fell in the tent

you like me ? owain  whispered in a tiny voice

uh. uh. uhm. uh. yeah. inigo uhhed like the  stammering shy fool he truly is

i kinda like you too actually

RELALY

UH YEAH YOU LIKE, ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME AND HUMOUR ME evne if you make fun of my Manuel of Justice AND YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME IN BATTLES AND IVE KIND CAME TO RELY ON YOU AND LIKE YOU A   LOT , 

OWAIN!

INIGO!

OWIANIGO!

their lips soon found the others against their lips i dontknow how to fucking Write BUT THEY KISSED AND IT WAS GREAT S SUPPORT, S SUPPROT, YAY and then they lived happily ever after and then went to nohr and then had to lovely daughters and it was great and v domestic and cute because they're grea tbyofrineds the end please like owainigo im begging you just trust me. Trus tm


End file.
